War of the Gods
by The Mighty Santa
Summary: A troubled young man is reborn as the Overmind of the Zerg Swarm in a new, strange galaxy...


**Chapter I: Prologue**

Upon review of his life, most people - including his own parents - would say that Hayden Kristian de Leon was not a good man. The son of two wealthy businessmen, his life was one of luxury and privilege from the start. He would be missed by few, and mourned by none.

Things had not always been this way for De Leon; in fact, it had been exactly the opposite for most of his short, twenty year-long life. Recognized as a prodigy from the moment he entered his first educational institution - a preparatory school for gifted and talented children aged from two to three - he rapidly advanced through the entire curriculum in a matter of weeks. His wealthy parents, recognizing his potential, sent him off to the Institut Le Rosey in Switzerland at the cost of seventy three thousand, one hundred fifty dollars a semester, where he would learn alongside the sons of royalty, billionaires, and political leaders. Even there he surpassed his peers at all fields except perhaps sociability. Other boys at the institution described him as quiet, lonely, and unsociable, rarely venturing outside his dormitory

Hayden graduated from Le Rosey at the age of sixteen with a perfect academic record and flawless scores on both the SAT and ACT. He applied and was accepted to a plethora of Ivy League and Big Ten universities, including Harvard, Yale, MIT, UC Berkeley, and Michigan. He was also invited to Oxford, Cambridge, Imperial College, as well as numerous other foreign institutions. After careful consideration, Hayden chose to attend MIT, where he majored in Molecular Biology and minored in Microbiology, all against the wishes of his family who wanted him to pursue a more lucrative educational path.

It was at this point in Hayden's brief time on earth that he developed his cocaine addiction. During the second half of his first semester at MIT, Hayden's roommate lead Hayden in his first steps of substance abuse; three days later, he made his first purchase of an illegal drug.

Within a year, Hayden had moved on from cocaine to marijuana, heroin, crystal methamphetamine, and dextromethorphan. His habit eventually outgrew his parents' allowance, and selling his possessions only got him so far. From there, it was just one step to Hayden becoming a dealer himself.

Hayden became the main dealer in a fast-growing Cambridge University Area drug scene, eventually branching out to Harvard University, Hult International Business School, and even Le Cordon Bleu College of Culinary Arts. 95% of the drug trade in the area passed through his newly found organization in one way, shape or form. However, his rise was not without trouble. He had bumped several other dealers out of the area, including those owned by MS-13. He had also managed to start independent investigations by the FBI and the Middlesex Sherriff's Office into the area as a result of his extensive trafficking plus the deaths of three high school and two university students from overdose by heroin provided by his organization.

It was the culmination of these factors that led to Hayden's untimely demise; during the second semester of his second year at MIT, he was found dead in a dumpster behind a Shake Shack he frequented, four bullet holes in his head and chest. An autopsy revealed large quantities of marijuana and heroin in his bloodstream. Witnesses described two men of Hispanic origin who had been last seen leaving the establishment with De Leon. MS-13 involvemenet was suspected, but no further investigation took place. The FBI shut down their investigation, and the drug trade continued to flourish.

In the end, all that remained of Hayden was an unmarked grave, his car, and several ten thousand dollars in cash and various possessions in his dorm room. He had no friends to speak of, and had drifted away from his family since his years in Switzerland. For all intents and purposes, it was the end of Hayden Kristian de Leon.

But it was not the end.

Not even close.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm back, everyone! Now, I'm sure you're all curious as to the status of my other stories; they're on hiatus for the moment, I'm afraid. I've just lost interest in them. But I **promise** I won't ever stop updating this one! As for what it's about, it's similar to VexMaster's _Swarm of War_; but better, I hope.

Thanks!


End file.
